parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Soleil In Wonderland Part 4 - Soleil Meets Stanley/The Bottle On The Table
Cast: * Alice - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) * Alice's Sister - Daffers (Freddie as F.R.O.7.) * Dinah - Marie (The Aristocats) * The White Rabbit - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) * The Doorknob- Stanley (A Troll In Central Park) Transcript: * Soleil Spacebot: Curiouser and curiouser! * Stanley: Oh!! * Soleil Spacebot: OH! Oh, I beg your pardon. * Stanley: Oh, oh, it’s quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn! * Soleil Spacebot: You see, I was following… * Stanley: Rather good, what? Stanley, turn? * Soleil Spacebot: Please, sir. * Stanley: Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you? * Soleil Spacebot: Well, I’m looking for Bugs Bunny. So, um, if you don’t mind… * Stanley: Uh? Oh! * Soleil Spacebot: There he is! I simply must get through! * Stanley: Sorry, you’re much too big. Simply impassible. * Soleil Spacebot: You mean impossible? * Stanley: No, impassible. Nothing’s impossible! Why don’t you try the bottle on the table? * Soleil Spacebot: Table? Oh! * Stanley: Read the directions, and directly you’ll be directed in the right direction. He he he! * Soleil Spacebot: ‘Drink me’. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked ‘poison’, it’s almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later. * Stanley: I beg your pardon?! * Soleil Spacebot: I was just giving myself some good advice. But… hmm, tastes like oh... cherry tart… custard… pineapple… roast turkey… goodness! What did I do? * Stanley: Ho ho ho ho! You almost went out like a candle! * Soleil Spacebot: But look! I’m just the right size! * Stanley: Oh, no use! Ha ha ha ha. I forgot to tell you, ho ho ho ho! I’m locked! * Soleil Spacebot: Oh No! * Stanley: Ha ha ha, but of course, uh, you’ve got the key, so… * Soleil Spacebot: What key? * Stanley: Now, don’t tell me you’ve left it up there! * Soleil Spacebot: Oh, dear! What ever will I do? * Stanley: Try the box, naturally. * Soleil Spacebot: Oh! ‘Eat me’. All right. But goodness knows what this will do... wow, wow, wow, wow, wow! * Stanley: Whtwhsthswwdthdwd! * Soleil Spacebot: What did you say? * Stanley: I said: ‘a little of that went a long way’! Ha ha ha ha! * Soleil Spacebot: Well, I don’t think it’s so funny! Now- now I shall never get home! (Soleil Spacebot began to crying with a giant tear) * Stanley: Oh, come on now. Crying won’t help. * Soleil Spacebot: I know, but I- I- I just can’t help myself! (She crying like big a crybaby) * Stanley: Hey, Hey, this won’t do! Bwwsfdfdfbl! Say, this won’t do at all! You, you up there, stop! Stop, I say! Oh look! The bottle, the bottle!! * Soleil Spacebot: Oh dear, I do wish I hadn’t cried so much. * Stanley: Glpglpglp… Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz Category:LooneyNelvanaTunesRockz's Transcripts Category:Transcripts Category:Alice in Wonderland Movie Spoofs Category:Alice in Wonderland Parts